Inesperado
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: "O quanto eu ainda te afeto?"
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado**

Ela tinha que admitir que eles faziam uma boa dupla. A missão se deu sem maiores dificuldades. Sasuke foi o grande responsável por isso, é claro, mas Ino se orgulha de ter executado um papel importante na ação e principalmente, não ter precisado de ajuda para fazê-lo.

No momento, eles corriam de volta para Konoha. Depois de uma semana dormindo em acampamentos improvisados, Ino só conseguia pensar em um banho quente e sua cama macia, que estavam mais perto a cada minuto.

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos por um movimento brusco de Sasuke, que estava logo a sua frente. Repentinamente, o moreno parou de correr e fez sinal para que ela ficasse ao seu lado.

_"Estamos __sendo __seguidos?" _ela sussurrou, recebendo apenas um aceno negativo com a cabeça como resposta. _"Então..."._

_"Achei __que __estávamos, __mas __são __apenas __ninjas __de __Suna __também __indo __para __Konoha."._ Ela suspirou aliviada, não gostaria de enfrentar dificuldades logo na volta para casa. Ela percebeu que ele suavizou a expressão séria e preocupada, mas mesmo assim continuou com o Sharingan ativado. Ino nunca tinha visto o Uchiha baixar a guarda.

_"Já __que __paramos, __podemos __descansar __um __pouco?". _Ela perguntou logo sentando-se em uma pedra. Observou o moreno também se sentar, a camisa rasgada deixava à mostra o tórax talhado. Desviando o olhar rapidamente, Ino procurou afastar os pensamentos um tanto impuros que tinha quando o homem estava por perto. Ela podia até ter construído uma máscara de indiferença a ele, mas ainda era uma mulher, que não conseguia deixar de desejá-lo.

_"Vamos __dormir __aqui, __se __está __tão __cansada __assim.". _Ino detestava a arrogância dele. Sabia muito bem que o moreno estava tão cansado quanto ela, se não mais pelo uso excessivo do Sharingan.

_"Eu __posso __continuar __até __Konoha, __só __preciso __recuperar __o __fôlego."._

_"Não __quero __ter __que __carregar __você __mais __tarde. __Vamos __ficar __aqui."._Sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro de si mas respirou fundo para controlar a furia. Pegou um cantil e bebeu, arremessando-o para o Uchiha logo depois.

_"Você __fica __de __vigia __primeiro?"._ Perguntou, levantando-se para pegar uma maçã que havia caído de uma árvore próxima. Como não ouviu resposta do companheiro, virou-se e encontrou-o a apenas centímetros de si. Ela tinha que admitir que a velocidade dele era espetacular.

_"Quando você deixou de ser aquela garota escandalosa?"._

_"Quando __eu __cresci."._ Ela respondeu tentando manter a voz e a respiração controladas. A aproximação dele não ajudava, mas foi com um sorriso que percebeu que ele também tinha a respiração descompassada. Gostou de saber que afetava o mais frio dos ninjas. Encarou-o diretamente nos olhos negros, percebendo que ele tinha desativado o Sharingan.

_"O __quanto __eu __ainda __te __afeto __Ino?"._ Ele nunca a havia chamado pelo nome, era sempre Yamanaka. Ela gostou de ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz rouca. Sasuke aproximou-se mais encurralando-a perto da árvore.

_"O __quanto __eu __te __afeto __Sasuke?"._Ela devolveu a pergunta com um olhar desafiador. Ino sabia que o Uchiha detestava ser desafiado e portanto sorriu marota.

_"Vamos __descobrir."._ Ino fechou os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os dela. A língua dele invadiu a sua boca sem pedir permissão e a mão dele em sua nuca fez o beijo se tornar ainda mais profundo. Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, sua mão direita percorreu o tórax e as costas dele por baixo da camisa enquanto a esquerda puxava o cabelo preto sempre bagunçado.

Quando ele puxou o corpo dela para grudar ao seu, Ino arranhou suas costas com certa força, o que provavelmente iria deixar marcas por algum tempo. Ele soltou um gemido e ainda sem partir o beijo, puxou-a para o chão, deitando-se por cima dela.

Ela o ajudou a tirar a camisa e ele a despiu com uma rapidez incrível. Ino agradeceu por estarem em um lugar desabitado pois tinha certeza que seus gritos seriam ouvidos a quilômetros de distância. Apesar de Sasuke ser mais _discreto_, Ino percebeu que os olhos negros haviam se tornaram vermelhos repentinamente. Ela o havia feito _perder__o__controle_ sobre tudo.

Ao alcançarem o ápice juntos, Ino soltou um ultimo grito e Sasuke gemeu o nome dela, caindo sobre a loira exausto. Deixou-se ficar assim até a respiração se regular e logo depois deslizou para o lado. Quando ela começou a se virar para o outro lado e pegar suas roupas, sentiu a mão dele puxando-a para junto de seu corpo novamente.

_"Sasuke..."._

_"Shh... __eu __vou __ficar __de __vigia, __durma."._ Ele a fez ficar com a cabeça sobre o peito dele, enquanto o braço envolvia sua cintura _possessivamente._

_"Mas..."._

_"Durma.". _O tom autoritário que ele usou a fez suspirar mas fechou os olhos e em segundos já dormia. Ela não notou que Sasuke a observou durante a noite inteira.

**N/A:**Pois é, eu escrevi uma fanfic com o Sasuke e olha só, é a Ino também! Até que está sendo bem divertido. O meu problema com ele é achar um par, já que eu detesto a Sakura e a Hinata pra mim é do Naruto ou do Neji. A Ino pode até ficar um pouco diferente do que é no mangá, mas eu acho que ela deve ter amadurecido um pouco depois dessa guerra.

Eu não sei exatamente quantos capitulos a historia terá, mas espero terminá-la em apenas três ou quatro. Espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem. Reviews? Beeeeijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

_"Eu __dormi __com __a __Ino."._ Ao terminar de pronunciar tais palavras, observou o amigo, um pouco curioso para saber qual seria a reação deste. Após alguns segundos absorvendo o significado da frase, Naruto o encarou, abriu a boca duas vezes, entretanto, o Uzumaki realmente não sabia o que dizer. Sasuke estranhou, Naruto _sempre_tem resposta para tudo. O loiro virou-se para a janela e observou a Vila que agora governava por um tempo.

_"Ok. __E __por __que __você __está __me __contando __isso?"_. Virou-se para o amigo a fim de perceber todas as reações que esta pergunta causaria no Uchiha. _"Você __já __dormiu __com __várias __mulheres __daqui __e __nunca __teve __a __necessidade __de __me __falar."._

_"Você __pediu __um __relatório __da __missão __não?"._ Naruto arqueou a sombrancelha.

_"Eu só preciso saber da missão, Sasuke. O que você faz com seus parceiros não é problema meu."._

_"Eu __dormi __com __ela __durante __a __missão."._ Isso fez o Uzumaki arregalar os olhos. Ele sabia da fama do amigo com as mulheres, mas Sasuke sempre fora muito 'profissional' durante os trabalhos dentro e fora da Vila.

_"Oh. Isso muda um pouco as coisas. Por quê?"._

_"Por que o quê?". _

_"Por __que __você __dormiu __com __ela __durante __a __missão?"._

_"Porque eu quis."._

_"E __eu __quis __fazer __amor __com __a __Hinata __durante __a __nossa __festa __de __noivado, __entretanto, __não __fizemos."._

_"O __que __você __quer __dizer? __Que __eu __poderia __ter __me __controlado?"._ Ante o olhar de Naruto, ele percebeu o que o amigo tentava insinuar. _"Eu __não __estou __caindo __por __ela."._

_"Eu __nunca __disse __isso."._ O loiro voltou-se para a janela novamente a fim de esconder o sorriso.

_"Mas __pensou."._ Suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, arrependendo-se profundamente de ter contado para o amigo. Ele sempre acabava se irritando.

_"Não __pensei __não. __Você __nunca __cairia __por __ninguém __Sasuke. __Ino __foi __só __mais __uma __boa __noite, __cheia __de __orgasmos __e __então, __um __numero __para __a __sua __lista."._ Se não fosse tão rápido, o soco de Sasuke teria atingido em cheio o seu rosto, entretanto, sorriu discretamente, ele não era o Hokage à toa. _"Hey, __isso __poderia __te __render __alguns __dias __na __prisão __e __você __sabe."._

_"Cale a boca idiota. Eu não dormi com ela pra ter mais um número em uma lista estúpida que nem ao menos existe!"._

_"Então foi por quê?"._

_"Eu já disse que..."._

_"Não, __não __Sasuke. __Você __mentiu, __inclusive __para __si __mesmo. __Só __que __não __percebeu __isso __ainda. __Então, __por __que __você __não __vai __dar __uma __volta __pra __refletir __sobre __isso?"._O loiro deu um tapinha no ombro do Uchiha antes de sentar-se novamente de frente para a escrivaninha. Ao sair do escritório Sasuke deu uma ultima olhada no amigo, que já estava lendo alguns papéis, e se perguntou se algum dia acostumaria-se com o Uzumaki como Hokage.

A verdade é que Sasuke sabia muito bem porque não havia resistido à Ino durante a missão. Entretanto, relacionar-se era muito mais complicado do que apenas dormir com ela. Namoro implicava em um tipo de responsabilidade que o Uchiha preferia evitar. É claro que as vezes tinha inveja de Naruto e Hinata e seu tão _perfeito_ amor um pelo outro mas ser solteiro nunca o incomodou, pelo contrário, ele até gostava.

Mesmo sabendo que dormir com Ino fora a pior ideia que já tivera, o Uchiha não conseguia resistir à ela. Lembrar-se da pele macia, dos olhos azuis brilhantes e da voz suspirando e gemendo seu nome o fazia enlouquecer. Portanto, ele voltou a procurá-la.

Um dia, puxou-a pelo braço depois de uma reunião ANBU até sua casa, mal ultrapassaram a soleira da porta ele já a beijava sofregamente, encostando-a na parede de maneira brusca. Eles acabaram transando em quase todos os cômodos. Sasuke disse para si mesmo que seria a ultima vez, mas enquanto fazia o café na manhã seguinte lembrou-se de beijá-la ali mesmo, tirar a propria camisa que ela havia vestido e ouvi-la gritar seu nome mais de uma vez.

E dessa maneira quando Sasuke percebeu, Ino já fazia parte de sua rotina. Ele acordava e ia dormir ao lado dela, às vezes os dois jantavam juntos e passaram a conversar sobre seus dias e o trabalho. Mesmo assim, ninguém sabia sobre eles. Exceto por Naruto, e Sasuke tinha certeza que Hinata também.

_"Eu __tenho __uma __missão __hoje."._ Ela dizia enquanto terminava de se vestir. Ele apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para indicar que estava ouvindo. _"Não __se __preocupe."_. Ela falou irônica pela falta de expressão do moreno. _"Shikamaru __e __Kiba __vão __comigo __e __devo __demorar __no __mínimo __uma __semana.". _Ino terminou de se vestir e caminhou até ele sorrindo. "_Não __morra __de __saudades."_. Com um sorriso maroto a loira beijou-o rapidamente e voltou-se para a porta, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta o Uchiha já estava _inesperadamente _ao seu lado, beijando-a novamente de maneira mais intensa, abraçou-a pela cintura possessivamente, de modo a tirá-la do chão por alguns segundos.

Um minuto depois ela foi embora. Soltando um suspiro ele também saiu de casa, as palavras dela martelando em sua mente. Ele _certamente_ iria sentir saudade, _muita _saudade. É uma pena que quando ela voltasse ele estaria na cadeia. Teria que matar o Hokage por mandar a _sua __mulher_ em uma missão com dois outros caras. Desde quando se tornara tão _possessivo?_

**N/A:**Ok, capitulo II on. Pelo que eu percebi ninguém é muito fã de Sasuke e Ino né? Não culpo ninguém, eles são um casal improvável, pra não dizer estranho. Hahaha. Sobre esse capitulo, o Sasuke talvez também tenha ficado meio diferente do habitual, mas quem não fica quando está apaixonado? O terceiro capitulo vai demorar um pouco mais porque essa semana vai ser corrida na faculdade. Espero que vocês gostem. Beeeijos e please, reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Ela se sentia uma completa idiota por esperar que Sasuke pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Mais idiota ainda por acreditar no que Hinata lhe dissera. "_Sasuke __gosta __de __você __Ino, __está __nos __olhos __dele."._ Bom, o que dizer? Ino encarara os olhos negros do Uchiha e não tinha nada lá além de desejo. Um pouco de fúria talvez mas certamente não amor.

E também sentia-se frustrada. Durante todos os meses manteve-se fiel ao Uchiha mesmo que o _relacionamento _deles não passasse de sexo. Então precisou ir a uma missão e quando voltou, quase enlouquecendo de saudades, o moreno bateu a porta em sua cara. _Literalmente!_ Ela foi até a casa dele e antes que pudesse dizer "_Voltei!"_, Sasuke fechara a porta. Ino não havia o visto desde então, entretanto tinha uma reunião da ANBU a tarde e certamente o Uchiha estaria lá.

Após tomar um banho, a Yamanaka decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria continuar evitando-o. "_Sem __contato __visual __ou __físico. __Quando __precisar __falar __com __ele, __seja __formal. __Trate-o __como __se __nada __tivesse __acontecido."_, repassava suas proprias instruções mentalmente.

A reunião se deu sem problemas. Apesar de ter percebido que ele a olhava todo o tempo, ignorou as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e continuou a fingir que ele era invisível.

Na saída percebeu que Sakura o arrastara para um almoço e apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Sabia que a Haruno ainda era apaixonada pelo moreno, mas também sabia que ela nunca o havia tido para si do mesmo jeito que Ino. _"Preciso __tirá-lo __da __cabeça! __AGORA!"._

Ela não conseguiu, é óbvio. Parecia que Sakura tinha a necessidade incrível de mostrar para a cidade que estava passeando com Uchiha Sasuke. Então decidiu voltar para casa, afundar-se em sua cama e ficar lá até que surgisse uma missão inadiável.

E foi isso que fez até ser interrompida no meio da noite por ele. A princípio pensou que fosse um ninja para avisá-la de alguma missão, depois pensou ainda estar sonhando e só quando o Uchiha já a estava beijando é que seu cérebro pareceu despertar. Apesar de sentir uma _urgência _enorme de corresponder ao beijo, empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

"_O __que __pensa __que __está __fazendo?"._

_"Te __beijando?"._Ele respondeu arqueando uma sombrancelha. Ela odiava quando Sasuke fazia isso, ele ficava extremamente irresístivel.

_"Pare de ser idiota! Há uma semana você me chutou da sua casa e agora vem aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido?"._

_"Nada aconteceu."._

_"O quê?"._

_"Sakura estava na minha casa aquele dia. Foi por isso que fechei a porta."._

_"Oh, __como __se __isso __melhorasse __as __coisas!"._ Ela estava furiosa e tinha certeza de que em sua testa haviam letras brilhantes e coloridas piscando _"Cíumes! __Cíumes!"._ Ele percebeu isso é claro, pois seu rosto se abriu em um discreto sorriso. Sasuke voltou a se aproximar devagar, para evitar que ela pudesse se esquivar dele.

"_Ela __se __declarou, __de __novo. __Eu __a __rejeitei, __de __novo."._ Ela finalmente permitiu que ele se aproximasse sem fugir. Sasuke aproveitou que ela baixou a guarda para circular sua cintura com obraço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. _"É __você __quem __eu __quero __na __cama __comigo. __Não __ela."._O beijo fez as pernas da loira tremerem, sentindo-se grata por ele logo conduzi-los para a cama. A roupa foi jogada no chão com rapidez e dessa vez, Sasuke se permitiu gemer mais alto do que antes, de maneira que ao atingir o ápice falou o nome dela mais de uma vez, logo desabando ao lado da loira na cama.

_"Eu __te __amo __Sasuke.". _Ele ouviu-a sussurrando. Percebeu que ela estava com medo de pronunciar as palavras e muito mais medo da reação dele ao ouvi-las. Virou-se para encará-la e percebeu a expectativa nos olhos azuis da loira. Acariciou a face da loira e beijou-a delicadamente.

Então Ino percebeu e acreditou nas palavras de Hinata. Naquela fração de segundos viu o amor nos olhos dele e entendeu._"E __agora? __Não __vamos __mais __esconder __não __é? __Eu __odeio __ver __Sakura __rondando __você __como __se __ela __um __dia __pudesse __tê-lo.". _Ela sorriu ante o aceno afirmativo dele, deitou-se sobre o ombro do moreno e preparou-se para dormir.

_"Fique __longe __do __Kiba."._As palavras inesperadas dele a pegaram de surpresa.

"_Por __quê?". _Ela se sentou, encarando-o confusa. "_O __que __ele __fez?"._

_"Nada."._

_"Sasuke! __O __que __ele __fez?"._Deu uma pequena sacudida no Uchiha apenas para chamar sua atenção. _"O __que __ele __fez?"._Como resposta obteve apenas um puxão no braço, forçando-a a deitar-se ao lado dele novamente.

_"Pare __de __ser __irritante __e __durma.". _Percebeu que ele não iria mais falar nada e com um suspiro, fechou os olhos. Não era a unica a estar com cíumes afinal, sorriu ante esse pensamento e dormiu abraçada à ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Acho que eu esgotei minha inspiração e criatividade nos dois primeiros capitulos. Ou eu também posso colocar a culpa nas minhas provas. O capítulo não ficou do jeito que eu queria mas como faz um tempinho que eu tinha postado o outro, resolvi colocar esse mesmo. Espero que as minhas ideias voltem para o final ficar um pouco melhor. Espero que gostem! Beeeijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap IV**

"_Não __vai __durar." _foi a frase que a Yamanaka mais ouviu durante um mês inteiro. Ela foi repetida mais de cinquenta vezes – sim, ela contou!. Quinze vezes por Sakura, nove pela garota loira da sorveteria, cinco pelo cara estranho da mercearia e as demais por pessoas aleatórias que segundo Hinata _"(...)__não __têm __nada __melhor __pra __fazer."_, o que era, para Ino, o comentário mais maldoso que já ouvira a morena pronunciar.

A questão é que as pessoas estavam sempre atentas para o término – que parecia iminente – do namoro mais longo que Uchiha Sasuke já havia tido. Sakura não poupou esforços para que isso acontecesse, tentou causar embaraços, intrigas e em um último esforço desesperado, traições. Mas – quem diria! - Uchiha Sasuke era fiel.

Após esse mês decorrido as fofocas parecem diminuir mas, a qualquer sinal de briga ou gritos vindos da mansão Uchiha, as pessoas voltavam a comentar. Mal sabiam elas que os gritos sempre terminavam com os dois se beijando ferozmente em qualquer cômodo que estivessem da casa. Era a rotina deles, ciúmes, brigas, beijos e sexo, as conversas se intercalavam entre essas atividades e Sasuke se surpreendeu ao perceber que Ino era uma boa ouvinte. Surpreendeu-se mais ainda ao constatar que eles tinham _assunto __para_ conversar.

E o "N_ão __vai __durar"_ passou para _"Quando __vai __ser __o__c asamento?"_. Assim, inesperadamente, Ino se pegou respondendo às pessoas que "_ainda __não __vai __ter __casamento_" e Sasuke se pegou aguentando as piadinhas de seus colegas ANBU de _"você __se __deixou __ser __fisgado"._

Então, no segundo ano de namoro, Ino se pegou perguntando "_Por __que __raios __o __Sasuke __ainda __não __falou __nada __sobre __casamento?"_, não que ela fizesse questão de casar na Igreja, vestido branco e blablabla, mas sim saber que ele _queria_ casar com ela. Então um dia, ao chegar em sua casa depois de uma missão, pegou-o deitado em sua cama, esperando-a. Jogou-se sobre ele, mal podendo conter a excitação em vê-lo e antes que pudesse beijá-lo, Sasuke já estava oferecendo-a uma pequena chave dourada. Assim, sem falar nada, inesperadamente, ele estava oferecendo à ela a chave de sua casa.

Ino não deixou escapar ao seu olhar _detalhista__ –_ porque, para namorar Uchiha Sasuke, você deve notar todos os detalhes que dizem respeito aos sentimentos dele – que havia um brilho de expectativa no olhar dele, junto com um arcar de sombrancelha quase imperceptível. Ela sorriu, pegando a chave e recebeu um pequeno sorriso como resposta.

No quarto ano de namoro, foi a vez dele chegar em casa e encontrá-la esperando-o na cama. Sujo e um pouco machucado, ele apenas sorriu e antes que pudesse ir ao banheiro, ela já estava ao seu lado beijando-o no rosto delicadamente e puxando as duas mãos dele para seu proprio ventre. A loira quis rir da expressão perplexa do Uchiha frente à gravidez inesperada. Deixando-se ser abraçada com mais força que o comum logo que ele despertou de seu estado de estupefação.

Porque era assim que funcionava com eles, tudo era _inesperado_ e por isso mesmo, muito mais divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Acho que eu acabei com esse final né? E não de maneira positiva. Não quis deixar mais ninguém esperando o fim então resolvi postar este aqui mesmo. Na verdade, eu gostei de escrever essa fic, assim eu me acostumo com o Sasuke e quem sabe, acabo escrevendo mais histórias com ele. Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews, eu leio todas com muito carinho. =) Beeeeeijos.


End file.
